landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Snork
Early Life Not much is known about Snork's early life. He was born in a traveling herd to Darin and an unknown mother. His mother loved him very much and always cared for him. On the other hand, his father ignored him most of the time. One day, Snork wandered away from the herd to play and was attacked by a sharptooth. His mother rushed to protect him but she was bit in the throat and died instantly when the sharptooth's jaws broke her neck. Darin, dvistated and angry over the loss of his mate, blamed Snork and was abusive and hostile toward him from then on. Snork grew up alone and was assigned to tasks such as "sharptooth duty" which required him to stay awake at night and watch for predators stalking the herd. The young swimmer hated his life and longed for something more. Journey to the Great Valley Following the Great Earthshake, Snork encountered Strafe, a female spikethumb who had lost her family in the quake. His father, showing hatred for anyone of a different species, chased her away. Feeling sorry for her, Snork brought Strafe some food and apologized for his father's actions. Unfortunately, Darin discovered them and banished Snork from the herd. With nowhere to go, Snork followed Strafe, who was looking for the Great Valley. She allowed him to join her and the two soon became friends. While seeking shelter from a storm in a cave, Snork and Strafe encountered Kaga and Longtail, two fellow travelers. Snork enjoyed the company of his new friend and it seemed to make the time go by faster when he talked to them. Eventually he met Dante, a friendly troodon. At first, he didn't trust Dante but as time passed, they became friends. One night, Snork went out in search of a meal and almost became one himself when Shriek, the sharptooth that had been staling the group, attacked. Terrified, Snork ran for the protection of the group and the others came to his aid. In the battle that followed, Dante, Strafe, and Longtail were badly injured. Strafe nearly bled to death from an injury on her shoulder and Snork felt responsible for nearly getting his friends killed. While everyone was recovering, Hunter joined the group and once again, Snork had to trust a predator. The journey was long and difficult, particularly the volcanic mountain range that the herd had to pass through. After months of traveling together, Snork had become very close to his friends and considered them his new family. However, as they were approaching the Great Valley, Shriek made one last attack on the group. During the fight, Snork prevented Shriek from harming anyone else and jabbed him in the eye. With Dante's help they impaled Shriek on some sharp rocks, killing him. Just when everything seemed alright, Virgil, Dante's brother, took Longtail hostage and a short standoff followed. Outnumbered, Virgil swore revenge against Dante and all his friends before departing. With the crisis averted for the moment, the group moved onward. When they arrived at the mountains, Snork discovered a cave and went inside, discovering that it led into the Great Valley. Together, he and his friends settled down to have a happy future together. Personality Snork is kind and generous, as demonstrated when he risked severe punishment to bring Strafe food. He is typically fun-loving and friendly, if a bit cocky sometimes. Snork cares very much for his friends and has risked his life for them several times. Snork enjoys playing with his friends and exploring his new home in the Great Valley. His favorite food is treestars although he likes ferns as well. Physical Appearance Snork is fully grown. He has mostly tanish-brown colored skin and a light underside. He has a green stripe down his back and has brown eyes. He has several scares, results of his father's abuse and encounters with predators. Three particularly noticeable scares can be found on his right hip, his tail, and on one of his thighs. Snork is lean and muscular asa result of his journey to the Great Valley. Relationships Strafe- A female iguanodon and Snork's best friend and traveling companion. Kaga- A male iguanodon who Snork became friends with on the journey to the Great Valley. Dante, Longtail, and Hunter, Snork's other friends. He spends a lot of time with them. Role Plays Sleep and Remember Sleep and Remember II Category:OC Category:Swimmer OCs